1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic iris control means for a lens system having a variable focal length, and more particularly to an automatic iris control means which corrects the aperture size of the iris of a variable focal length lens system of the type that has an interchangeable extender when the focal length thereof is changed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the focal length of a variable focal length lens system which as an interchangeable extender is changed, the F-value of the lens is also changed. Further, the T-value of the lens system which indicates the transmittivity of the lens system is also changed by the change of the focal length. Therefore, the aperture size of the iris of the lens system must be changed when the focal length is changed. In the conventional variable focal length lens system of the type that has an interchangeable extender, the iris is manually corrected in response to the change of the focal length.